Go Do
by Don't-Fixx-My-Smile
Summary: "I would be surprised if that boy wasn't jumpy after what he's been through." The entire town of Kentwood, Michigan thought they knew who Blaine Anderson, the neighborhood joke with a secretive past, was. But Kurt Hummel, a teen who just moved in next door with his family, soon learns Blaine is much more than the rumors whispered about his dark history. Related drabbles. AU.
1. The Move

**A/N: This is very different than anything I've ever done before. It's a very interesting story. Please give it a chance!**

**This is a series of related drabbles based on the story of a troubled boy named Blaine, who has lived by himself since he turned eighteen in the house he grew up in. The Hummels move in next door soon after Blaine turns twenty, and Blaine tries to stay away from them. But one of the sons, Kurt, intrigues him greatly. Will Kurt uncover all of Blaine's secrets, and his past?**

**Probably. Because you've all scene this summary for multiple stories. But this is different, I promise. **

**Some of you, if you've already scene House at the End of the Street, will find some similarities in the setting and some of the back story. But don't take this the wrong way. This story is absolutely NOTHING like that. **

**Just some drabbles. **

* * *

**The Move**

It was an odd day when the Hummel's moved in.

But it wasn't a bad day, which was good. Blaine had enough bad days.

It was odd when a large Navigator - a car Blaine could only ever dream of having - pulled up beside his driveway, and a woman who had a kind smile that could light up a Christmas tree ascended out to walk up to Blaine's house.

Blaine had been sniffling all day, so when the Navigator pulled up he was rummaging through his garage wearing only a sweatshirt and pajama pants, trying to find that extra tissue box he might've accidently thrown out.

"Excuse me," The woman said. Blaine jumped and turned around quickly, preparing to attack whoever was here to bother him this time. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The woman took a step back. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was only wondering if you could help us? We are a bit lost."

Blaine relaxed his shoulders. "O-Of course." He stuttered out. Blaine looked over to the car, noticing both the windows on his side were open and the rest of the family was _staring _at him. "What can I help you with?"

"We're trying to find our new house. The address is 216 Acme Road, and my husband right over there-" she pointed to the burly-looking man leaning against the car, "-must have taken a wrong turn or something."

Blaine couldn't help that he chuckled slightly, it's been a while since he's had a reason to laugh, and this is a pretty good one.

"What's so funny?" the woman said, giving him a tiny smile.

"You see that house right behind that bunch of trees?" Blaine pointed to the tall house he's been living next to his whole life. "That's the house."

The woman looked very confused for a moment, then she gave Blaine same brilliant smile . "Well that means we're neighbors! I'm Carole Hummel, that's my husband Burt, and my two sons Finn and Kurt. What's your name?"

"I'm...Blaine. Anderson." Carole Hummel's eyes seemed to grow a bit when she heard his last name. Blaine was use to this. Next thing he knows she'll give him a disgusted look and take two steps back. But she didn't. She only smiled again and thanked him.

As she walked back to the car, Blaine could hear her tell one of the boys in the back where the house was, and he shouted in the other boy's ear, "I told you we weren't lost! I told you! We didn't have to stop for directions!

"Stop screaming, Finn!" Blaine looked over the two boys. They both seemed to be about 17. One of them was tall and thick, the other had light brown hair, skin that looked nearly translucent, and his voice was quite high. But he was very...beautiful, as far as Blaine was concerned. He looked away from the boy, who he remembered was named Kurt, and went back to searching for his tissue box.

"Hey, kid!" Blaine jumped yet again, and turned back to the car that surprisingly hadn't left yet. "Do you think your parents or something could give us your number? It might be nice to know someone around here."

Blaine froze. Number? The only number he had was his cellphone's. He told Burt Hummel this, and Burt Hummel asked if he could have the number anyway for some reason. Kurt gave him an odd look.

"You live by yourself? He asked. Blaine nodded slowly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

The, most likely step brothers, looked at each other in amazement. Blaine didn't really understand what was so amazing about it. Burt told him he would call him if he had any questions. Blaine nodded again.

They drove off, leaving Blaine to search for his missing tissues.

It was an odd day when the Hummels moved in. For Blaine, at least.

But it wasn't a bad one.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Next chapter will come as soon as tonight if you like it :-)**


	2. The Story

**Second one! Sorry I didn't have this up by last night. But I might have the next one as soon as tonight though!**

**This is where you start seeing the similarities**

* * *

**The Story**

The Hummels' settled into their new home that night by sitting around the dining room table that came with the house, eating the fried chicken Carole bought from KFC since no one had any energy left to cook.

"Kurt, why aren't you eating your dinner?" Burt asked looking at his son, who was staring at his drumstick as if it had spoken to him.

"Do you have _any _idea how fattening these things are? It's not even good chicken. If I'm going to eat something unhealthy, it might as well _taste _good," Kurt grumbled. He folded his arms over his stomach, trying to hide the fact that he was quite famished.

"You could take the rest of the mashed potatoes, sweetheart." Carole, Kurt's step mom, suggested. "They at least taste decent."

Kurt thanked her and quickly took the rest of the (carb-filled) mashed potatoes hungrily, finally able to eat after a restless day of endless unpacking, and fighting over whom gets what room. Finn gave in after about ten minutes of shouting, and allowed Kurt to have the room with the bigger closet since he _clearly _needed it more than Finn.

"So…" Finn began, "What was with that Blaine guy?"

Burt paused, "What _was _with him, Finn?"

"Well, he seemed a little jumpy to me, and kinda weird. I mean, he looked like he was about to attack you when you talked to him, mom. What normal person does that?"

"I would be surprised if that boy wasn't jumpy after what he's been through," Carole said, giving Finn a disapproving glare.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Carole looked at Burt wearily, as if asking permission. He only shrugged and said, "They'll find out when they start school, anyway. Might as well tell them."

"Find out what?" both boys were thoroughly confused.

"When your dad and I first came here to check out the house, I asked the real-estate agent if this was a good neighborhood to live in. He said it was, except I might want to keep an eye on the Anderson house.

"Of course, I asked why, and he told us Blaine's older brother, I think his name was Cooper, murdered both their parents when he was eighteen, and locked Blaine in the basement while he did it."

The teenagers' eyes widened. How could someone do something so horrifying?

"Was he crazy?" Finn nearly whispered.

"No one really knows," Burt cut in. "Some people say he was insane, but the agent told us he'd never shown any signs of insanity before the incident, so most people assume he was on drugs and didn't know what he was doing."

"What happened to him?"

"The agent told us Blaine broke out of the basement and went upstairs to find his parents lying in there bed dead, and he called the police. They searched for Cooper in the woods and found him dead in the lake."

Kurt gulped. "But why do people think there might be something wrong with Blaine? He doesn't look like he'd hurt anybody."

"The agent didn't really have a reason when we asked him the same thing. No one's ever had a problem with him, but people apparently give him trouble just because of his family." Burt shook his head. "It isn't right, is it?"

"I assumed no one lived there anymore," Carole added. "Why would you want to move back into a place that's only caused you misery? I guess that poor boy doesn't have anywhere else to go. He wasonly _fifteen_ when it happened."

Finn looked like a cross between excited, or about to throw up. Kurt had no idea what the look meant.

"But I want you both to leave that boy alone," Burt said sternly. "And when I say both, I mean you, Finn."

"What? Why me?"

"Because if you're gonna try out for football when you start school, some of your teammates are gonna be assholes. Don't encourage them with the fact that you live next to the Anderson house, okay?"

Finn frowned, but nodded slowly.

With that, the Hummels' completed their dinner and went upstairs to their new rooms.

When Kurt lied down on the air mattress in the middle of his room he looked out his window to see he had a clear view of the Anderson home.

Kurt didn't know what was worse, living next to a place that could possibly make him have nightmares tonight, or having a window that gives him a view of it.

Maybe Kurt _should_ have let Finn have the larger closet.


	3. The Dream

**The Dream**

_The loud rattling of chains from the other bed slowly awoke Blaine. What was Cooper doing? He knew if they made too much noise father would come down. This wasn't the way to get attention, Cooper knew this. _

"_What are you doing?" Blaine whispered so quietly he was surprised Cooper could hear him._

"_I'm breaking out, Blaine. I'm ending this. This shit has been going on for too long." Cooper continued to try and get his chains off. _

_Blaine didn't answer. Cooper did this at least twice a week, trying to escape. As if escaping was even a possibility! Was Cooper really this naïve? This has been their life for two years now. Even if he managed to break the chains, he would have no chance of getting out of the basement. Blaine was certain. He's tried to escape before, and It's impossible to-_

_Blaine's thoughts were intruded by the sound of the chains hitting the floor._

"_Cooper?" Blaine whispered frantically._

"_I'm here. I've almost…got it!" The chains connected to the older boy's ankles collapsed as well. _

"_What are you _doing_?" Blaine was so close to screaming out, so close so close so close…_

_Cooper covered Blaine's mouth so he wouldn't screech, and slowly began to undo his chains as well. _

_Blaine's protests were muffled until Cooper released the last chain. "You'll get me in trouble!"_

"_Wake up, Blaine! This isn't right! They're crazy! And I'm going to stop them." _

_Cooper's determined voice terrified Blaine. What was he going to do?_

_Blaine watched as Cooper took out a nail file from inside his slipper, and started to jiggle it inside the keyhole that kept the door locked. _

_The door opened after thirty eight seconds. Blaine counted. _

"_You need to stay here," Cooper whispered. And for some reason, Blaine listened, and watched his brother jaunt down the extensive hallway leading up the stairs. _

_Blaine began to wait._

_Wait. _

_Wait._

_A crash. A muffled grunt. A distant scream. Then noises Blaine couldn't decipher. _

_Then loud footsteps. A door opening. _

_Then nothing. _

_Blaine waited for Cooper to come back down and get him, or for father to come and put Cooper where he belonged. _

_But he heard nothing._

_Tentatively, gently, Blaine made his way up the stairs to the first floor. The first thing that caught his eye was the front door. It was wide open. What had happened? Did Cooper decide to run off without him? To leave him here? Or did his parents run after him to try and bring him back? _

_Blaine didn't want to know, yet he continued up the steps to see if his parents were still sleeping. _

_When Blaine, as quietly as humanly possible, finished his journey up the steps, he stepped in something._

_Something wet and sticky._

_Blaine knew what it was without having to look, because just a few feet away was a hammer, a _bloody _hammer. Blaine looked away quickly. He didn't want to continue anymore. He wanted to go back to his basement, to his sanctuary, his home. Nothing could hurt him there, nothing _would _hurt him there. Blaine couldn't handle this. What had Cooper done? _

_Suddenly, a retched smell hit Blaine's nostrils. A smell so awful, Blaine had to take two steps back and nearly slipped from the pool of blood at his feet. _

_The smell persuaded Blaine to continue forward. He needed to know what happened._

_It took only a few more steps to find out _exactly _what happened._

_His mother. His beautiful, generous, loving mother who fed him and washed his hair and gave him _life _was on the floor, dead and beaten until her insides were shown through her white nightgown. Blaine collapsed till he was level with her body, and started to sob outrageously. How could Cooper have done such a thing? This wasn't his brother. His brother wasn't capable of doing something so sick. His mother never…his mother rarely hurt him! Father was the one who-_

_Blaine halted his thoughts. Was father dead too?_

_He was. Blaine could smell death coming from their bedroom. Blaine wouldn't allow himself to look. He didn't need to look._

_So Cooper had run out to leave Blaine to deal with this. Blaine had no words. _

_He dialed the police._

_Vague memories of flashlights in his face, of arms pulling him to his feet and away from his mother, of questions, loud voices, and large, blinking lights. People were touching him, asking him if he was alright, asking him who did this. It's alright, son, we'll find your brother. He won't hurt anyone else when we get to him, don't worry. _

_More memories of screams, and then being pulled to the side and saying words like "drowned" and "head" and "so sorry". _

_Even more memories of his father screaming in his face, saying he needs to be cured, whipping him, burning him, saying he was going to be all good and normal once he was done with Blaine. _

Then screaming.


	4. The Phone Call

**A/N: I need to start getting some feedback, people! Haha, I need to know whether you actually ENJOY this or not! Come on, don't be shy to review! I will love you if you give me some feedback!**

**The Phone Call**

It was two weeks after the Hummels moved in, when Kurt awoke to a terrible sound.

Horrible, execrable, throat shattering screams were being heard from outside, in the direction of the Anderson home.

Kurt jumped out of bed. He had to be sure if Carole, dad, and Finn were okay. What if something happened? What if they were hurt?

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt sighed in relief when he heard his dad's voice and found his parents in their room. Even Finn was there, looking confused and slightly frightened.

"I should call him. Should I call over there?" Carole asked shakily. "See if he's okay?"

"It doesn't sound like he's very _okay_, does he?" Finn claimed. "We should go over there."

"Call first," Burt ordered. Carole already had the phone in her hand before the words left his mouth.

The Hummels waited as Carole found the contact on her phone and put it to her ear. She waited nearly fifteen seconds before she heard a distant, "hello?" through the other end of the phone.

Blaine sounded both out of breath and as if he were about to collapse all at once. "Blaine? Honey, this is Carole from next door. We were wondering if you were alright?"

"Oh. Hi, Mrs. Hummel, I'm fine. Is there something wrong?" Blaine replied taciturnly.

"Well we heard screaming-

"Did I _wake you up_?"

Carole's heart broke at the young boy's tone. Blaine sounded so upset with himself, as if he were repeating the word _stupid, stupid, stupid _to himself while slapping his forehead.

"Oh god, I'm s_o _sorry. My windows were open, and I usually close them but I fell asleep and I was dreaming but I hope I didn't disturb you too bad-"

"Blaine, honey, take a breath." Carole tried to make her voice as soothing as possible. Her family continued to watch her, trying to make sense of the only side of the conversation they could hear. "You were dreaming? That's why you started to scream?"

"I promise this isn't a regular thing-"

"What isn't a regular thing?"

Blaine paused. "I won't leave my windows open again. I promise." Carole noticed he Blaine sounded less and less eager to talk to her.

"So the nightmares are a regular thing?"

"I never said they were nightmares!" Blaine squeaked.

Burt intervened, "Carole, you're prying."

Blaine must have heard. "I'll let you guys get back to bed. I'm very sorry."

He hung up.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, a little surprised about how badly he wanted to know.

"He apologized for waking us," Carole replied. "Let's all go back to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Kurt's shoulders drooped at the idea of school, but he was also disappointed he wasn't going to know what Blaine said. The guy intrigued him for some reason, even though he was a bit creepy.

When the teenagers left, Carole whispered to Burt, "He's so haunted, Burt. God, he's so haunted by everything. We need to help him. We should invite him for dinner! I bet he'd like that."

Burt sighed and gave his wife a kiss because she was always thinking of others. "There isn't anything we can do to help him. We can't change the past."


	5. The Music

**A/N: This one is particularly short. But the next one will be really long! I swear!**

* * *

**The Music**

Kurt awoke to music the next morning. A beautiful, melodic tune that sounded so familiar Kurt would be able to recognize it if he really wanted to. Kurt thought this quite ironic.

He put on a sweatshirt and shoes before he quickly ran outside to see if he could hear the wonderful sound better. He went to the back porch and soon noticed the sound was a guitar, and Blaine was the one playing. The sound was echoing further behind the patch of trees right between his house and the Anderson's. There was only one place it could have been coming from.

Then Kurt heard the voice, immediately knowing the song coming from Blaine's lips.

_You think I'm pretty  
without any makeup on…  
You think I'm funny…_

Kurt felt hypnotized by the masculine, yet soft voice. Kurt would never have guessed a person like Blaine could sound so wonderful.

_Person_, Kurt realized. _Still a person_.

Kurt was so enticed by the perfect playing he hadn't noticed until now it was still dark out. He went to the kitchen to look at the time on the stove to discover it was just about five in the morning. Kurt had an hour.

He went outside to continue listening.

_Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back…_

As Kurt continued to give an audience, he noticed as the next song, and the next song after that was played, Blaine's voice started to sound a bit strained. And wet. Kurt didn't know how to turn away from the heartbreaking voice until Blaine's breath finally hitched and stopped.

Blaine was crying. Kurt just knew he was crying.

Kurt suddenly felt like an intruder, attending something that wasn't meant for his ears to witness. How could he sit and hear what Blaine thought he was doing privately? How dare he listen to such a precious moment? Kurt felt sick, but not just from the chocked-up singing, but because of his thoughts from the few weeks before, when he was honestly considering switching bedrooms with Finn so he wouldn't have to _face _the house. Because he thought Blaine was _creepy_. How could he think Blaine didn't still have feelings about his past? How could Kurt think Blaine was a bad person just because of what his family's done?

Kurt was no better than the rest of the town.

This made Kurt nauseous, so he went back inside. The music was done, anyway.

Kurt checked the time again. It was nearing 5:45. Kurt decided to get ready a bit early. It was his first day at a new school, after all.

Kurt went back up to his room to get dressed, his feet nearly dragging from the weight of the guilt now pressed to his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I need some feedback here! :)**


	6. The Ride

**A/N: You GUYS this is four pages long. Geeeeeeeezz. You all are so lucky I love you and listen to you. Thanks for all the kind words!**

**I realized I haven't disclaimed yet so this is me disclaiming whatever I need to disclaime.**

* * *

**The Ride**

School was…different.

Kurt wasn't used to it. The friendly atmosphere, the larger building, the kind people, the already challenging classes, it was a very good different.

Finn didn't really agree with him. Kurt knew he missed Lima; they're old home, with him being the star quarterback with too many friends to count. It made Kurt feel guilty. He was the reason they had to move, after all. But he knew Finn didn't blame him.

Burt, before he left for school that morning, talked to him about being a better participant. Kurt had no idea what he was talking about, he participated plenty back in Ohio. He was on the freaking football team his sophomore year! For only one game, but still!

"It's your senior year, Kurt," his dad told him, "you need to have as much fun as you can." So Kurt had to listen. The only thing he could think of to join was glee club, which he performed in until his junior year, after discovering the school had one. And apparently at East Kentwood High, the first glee club meeting just _has _to start on the first day of school and it just _needed _to run until seven thirty. And since Carole already picked Finn up from his football try-outs and took the car to work, and his dad was working on recreating the garage he owned in Lima, Kurt didn't have a ride home. He had to walk the ten miles when the sun was just setting. Kurt was wearing his new boots.

This ruined his first day.

But he only had to walk a half hour before a car drove slowly passed him, and stopped just a few feet up the street.

Kurt paused. Who was in the car? Was it a pedophile, some guy asking if he wanted candy or something? He didn't recognize that car with anyone he knew.

Kurt cautiously took a few steps forward. When the car did nothing, he started to speed walk, seeing if he could get away with just walking right past it and acting like the next driveway was his own.

"Hey!" Kurt heard a familiar voice yell from the car. He stopped and turned to see Blaine Anderson in the driver's seat. "You're Kurt, right?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to-"

"It's about 9.5 miles from your house from here. That's got to be about a five hour walk, depending on how fast you're going." Blaine gave him a small smile. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Blaine had him at five hour walk.

The first ten minutes were silent and awkward. Kurt didn't really know what to say to someone he's never had a real conversation with, but he did want to say _something_.

"Your brother murdered your parents."

That wasn't what he wanted to say _at all_. God, that's horrible.

Kurt turned and was surprised to see that Blaine didn't look offended, just sad. There was no other way to describe his expression.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I heard some of the kids at school mention it and my parents were talking about it, but I wasn't trying to be rude or anything-"

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine reassured. "Everyone who sees me can't go without mentioning it at least once."

"It seems to me this town needs to find some new gossip." Blaine laughed quietly, and then stopped, as if laughing was something he wasn't supposed to do.

"So…do people bother you a lot?" Kurt asked. He didn't know why, but the thought of someone bothering Blaine made him angry.

It took a while for Blaine to answer. "Not all the time. Usually they just ignore me. But sometimes…teenagers think it's funny to call me a freak, or something immature like that. It doesn't really bother me."

It bothered him very much. Kurt could see it in his eyes.

"So, why'd you move out here? It kind of seems like a random place to move, to me." Blaine asked and turned his eyes from the road to look at Kurt, and then turned back. His eyes were hazel

"We have family out here." Kurt took a chance. "I was getting bullied at my old school. My dad found out about one guy who did something…bad…and told the faculty. They didn't really do anything, so he decided to have us move to start fresh."

"Why were you bullied? If you don't mind me asking?" Blaine stared at the road with wide eyes; as if afraid he offended Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help it, he smiled. "Oh, you know, I was in glee club, I have a girly voice, I'm gay."

"You were in glee club?"

That's all he asks. Kurt liked him already. He nodded.

Blaine gave a true smile. "I was in glee club in high school."

"Really? Did you go to East? Because I just joined there and their meeting times are ridiculous."

Blaine's shoulders shook, trying to hold in his laughter. "No, I went to Dalton Academy. It's a private school in Ohio. Not too far from where you lived, actually."

"Why there?"

"Huh?" Blaine's smile dropped, Kurt wondered if he said the wrong thing. "Oh…my social worker sent me there as an alternative for finding a foster family. My parents were pretty well off, and it's the place my dad went to school. I lived there until I graduated."

"Where do you go to school now?"

"Grand Rapids."

"Was that your first choice?"

Blaine paused, and Kurt wondered, yet again, if he said the wrong thing. He was probably being nosy by now.

"Sort of." Blaine said slowly.

"Why'd you...why'd you come back here?" Kurt had to ask. It's what he's been wondering since he brought up glee club.

Blaine sighed like he was hoping Kurt wouldn't ask. "I don't plan on staying long. I've just been trying to fix the house up. I want to sell it."

"But how can you-"

"Do you want to listen to music?" Blaine interrupted, so Kurt dropped the subject. "The stuff I have is on the console."

Kurt looked between them to see a few coverless CD's that Blaine obviously burned. He looked at the writing on the cases and was very surprised to find out that all Blaine had was Pink, Katy Perry, and even old classic Disney songs.

"Don't you have anything good? Like Broadway good? What is this?"

"You can't dis my Katy Perry, Kurt. And the only Broadway show I know really well is Music Man."

Kurt jumped out of his seat in excitement, causing Blaine to jump as well. "Sorry, but Music Man is one of my favorite musicals besides Wicked. You need that CD. You need it now."

Blaine's shoulders shook again with a timid smile. "I don't have time to burn CD's anymore. Or I never find the time. School takes up most of it."

"Don't you have an iPod?

Blaine smiled again and shook his head. Kurt really liked his smile.

They spent nearly the rest of the drive not speaking, and Kurt noticed the silence was comfortable. Very comfortable, just sitting there next to Blaine, until another thought occurred to him.

"You have a lovely voice," he said way before he thought about them.

Blaine nearly drove off the road he was so surprised. "You heard me?" His voice was almost panicked.

"This morning. No wonder you like Katy Perry so much, you sound great singing her songs." Kurt had no idea where that compliment came from.

Blaine looked like he was contemplating on how he should answer, and decided nothing would suffice. He just looked surprised he was being complimented at all. Kurt didn't know what to think of this.

They pulled up to Kurt's driveway in silence.

"Thanks for the ride, Blaine. It was very nice of you."

"You're welcome," Blaine replied.

He didn't smile.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! I know this one kinda sucks, but it's a key scene. **


	7. The CD

**A/N: This one is pretty short also. But enjoy anyway! more to come tomorrow!**

* * *

**The CD**

"Where are you going?" Burt stopped his son Kurt just as he was about to open the door with a CD in hand.

"I'm going to Blaine's house," Kurt stated, afraid of what his dad might think.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"…Why?"

Kurt huffed, "He drove me home last night when I didn't have a ride. He's really sweet."

Burt narrowed his eyes. "Was he nice?"

Kurt rolled his. "Very. Can I go now?" He went to open the door again.

Burt placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Just hold on a second."

"What?"

"I want you to ask that boy to come for dinner."

Kurt paused, his hand still on the doorknob. "Seriously?"

Burt shrugged, "Why not? The kid seems lonely, and he probably hasn't had a decent meal in a while. I see a delivery guy out there almost every night. He needs some good food."

Kurt smiled widely, thinking his dad could quite possibly read his mind sometimes. Kurt had wanted to ask Blaine to come over since he talked to him last night. "Okay, dad. Thanks." He hugged his father and started walking towards the patch of trees between his and the Anderson's house.

He heard the music not even halfway there. It was another soft melody, one that Kurt couldn't place this time. It didn't sound like anything he had recently listened to. Instead of a guitar, Kurt heard a piano tune coming from inside the house.

Kurt was, yet again, too mesmerized by Blaine's magical playing to notice he was already at Blaine's back door. He was deeply saddened when he knocked and the music stopped, but it wasn't long before Blaine answered the door.

He looked so surprised Kurt was on his back porch he took a step back.

"Kurt?"

"Hi. Can I come in?" Kurt held up his CD. "I have something for you."

Blaine opened the door wider and let Kurt in wordlessly. Kurt stepped in and found himself in a large, highly decorated kitchen. The island in the middle of the room was filled with microwavable meals, cereal, and Nutrigrain bars.

"Wow." Kurt pointed to the island.

"I don't cook," Blaine explained, and then shrugged. "I get by."

Burt's words popped into Kurt's head at the idea of food, about how spot on he was about Blaine's cooking situation. But he didn't ask. Not yet.

"I made you a CD." Blaine looked up at him in surprise from the other side of the room. He looked a bit cold and not very comfortable since he was wearing nothing but torn jeans and an old sweatshirt that had faded letters that read 'NYU'. "Nice sweatshirt."

"It was my brother's." Blaine walked to what looked to be the living room, Kurt close behind. "A CD?"

"I thought you could use some decent music." Kurt handed over the disc. "It has songs from Music Man and Wicked. You _have _to know what Wicked is for us to be friends."

Blaine didn't answer, but tried to hide the fact he was smiling, already liking the idea of them being friends.

"I heard you playing when I was walking over." Kurt saw a large piano in the corner and walked over to it. "What were you playing?"

"I-I…um…" Blaine collected his thoughts. "I write stuff. Sometimes. The one you heard…" Blaine went over next to Kurt and sat down on the piano bench. "It doesn't have words yet." He started playing the first few chords, his face concentrated yet distant at the same time.

"That's beautiful." Kurt brushed his fingers lightly over the lower keys. "You wrote that?"

Blaine removed his hands suddenly and curled his fingers at Kurt's question. "It's not finished," he nearly whispered. "But…thank you. It's the one I'm most proud of."

Kurt removed his hands from the piano, and laid his elbow on the side. "What are you eating tonight?"

"Chicken soup."

Kurt gasped. "Oh, no. No, no, no, that won't do. You must come over for dinner tonight. It is law."

Blaine chuckled, tight lipped, but then he seemed to take in Kurt's words, and began to shake his head. "No, no, I can't intrude-"

"You wouldn't be intruding!" Kurt tried hard to make his voice soothing. My dad wanted me to invite you. I _promise _my step mom's cooking is better than microwavable soup."

"Kurt, I don't know." Blaine's voice sounded so small and child-like Kurt had to stop himself from wrapping him up in his arms. The guy was three years older than him, for goodness sake.

Kurt settled for putting his hand on his shoulder. "We would all really like it if you would."

Kurt swears he saw Blaine's eyes sparkle, whether it's from hope or tears, he had no clue, but it was something other than timid and scared, at least.

Then Blaine did it again, that tight lipped, barely-there smile that you wouldn't be able to notice if you were five feet away from him. Kurt wondered what Blaine's old smile used to look like, and whether it was large and teeth filled.

"Okay. What time?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Dinner

**A/N: This one is long guys! I hope you're happy!**

* * *

**The Dinner**

They talked for a while after that, discussing nothing and everything, and Kurt showed Blaine on his laptop what songs he put on the CD.

Blaine realized soon after Kurt left he didn't have anything to wear for dinner.

And he didn't know how to _act around people._

_Especially _parents.

Parents…he couldn't handle parents. They all reminded him too much of his own. His mother…

Blaine couldn't think about it. Besides, they were different. They were the Hummels, and they seemed nice enough. Especially Kurt. Kurt was really nice. Blaine liked him, and he seemed to enjoy Blaine's company for some reason, so Blaine just had to go to the dinner. Kurt seemed to be important enough for that.

He ran upstairs to browse around his closet, barely noticing his hands were slightly shaking. He found a button up shirt that was slightly nice looking. He found some nice pants too, since he couldn't wear his ratty old jeans to a dinner.

Blaine's hands were now shivering so bad he nearly dropped the clothes. What was he supposed to say when he gets there! Should he bring flowers? Wine? Blaine doesn't have either of those. Could he even afford good wine?

He couldn't do this. Who was he kidding?

Blaine sat down on his bed, his heart beating too fast and his breath was starting to pick up. He couldn't do this; he was too much of a fuck up. How could he possibly go into that house, knowing he would just make a fool of himself? He hasn't had a real friend or conversation with someone since he was thirteen!

Except for Kurt. He had a real conversation with Kurt last night, and today. Kurt called him a friend, and it made Blaine want to give him a real smile. Even when Kurt brought up the death of Blaine's parents, his eyes weren't pity filled like most people when they first find out, they were just… Blaine didn't even know how to describe his eyes.

He made Blaine's stomach feel empty, but in a good way, somehow.

Blaine's breathing slowed, and his heart returned to a normal pace. Thinking of Kurt seemed to calm him down. Even his hands had stopped shaking.

The feeling was new and weird, but Kurt made Blaine feel…light.

It was a nice feeling.

* * *

Palms sweaty, face nervous, shirt buttoned and tucked, hair slightly less curly, flowers in hand. Yep, Blaine was going to pass out and he hasn't even knocked on the door yet.

When he did, Mrs. Hummel was the one who answered.

"Blaine! You're just in time for dinner. Come on in, dear. And I'll take those, thank you so much." Blaine stepped in the house hesitantly, worried he might mess up the floor from his shoes, or maybe he would crash into something. Who knows? He could mess up anything in five seconds.

His hands were shaking again.

"Blaine, hi," Kurt came down to greet him. Blaine smiled slightly, trying to show how grateful he was for being invited. Kurt grabbed his hand and led him up the steps. Blaine wished his hands weren't so damp. "Come on, dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," he spoke so quietly he had trouble hearing himself.

"You remember Finn, right?" There was a giant in the Hummel's dining room. Blaine did remember Finn; he just didn't remember how _tall _he was.

He put out his hand. He could do this.

Finn took his hand hesitantly, as if worried Blaine would attack him. Or beat him with a hammer. Which was just silly; why would Blaine beat Finn with a hammer? Who does that?

"How are you, dude?" Finn asked, taking back his hand.

"I'm Okay, thank you."

Finn's eyes narrowed. Of course they narrowed.

Blaine nodded because he really didn't know what else to do. Finn made him nervous.

Luckily, Mrs. Hummel announced dinner was ready, so the exchange didn't last long.

* * *

"So Blaine, where do you go to school?" Mr. Hummel asked. Blaine looked up, shocked at being addressed directly right when they started eating.

"Grand Rapids University."

Mr. Hummel nodded, "And where's that?"

"About twenty minutes from here. It was the closest I could get."

"Why so close to home?" Mrs. Hummel asked.

"I-um, I need time to fix up the house. I've been trying to fix up the rooms and stuff. So I can sell it." Blaine was starting to ramble. Why did he have to ramble?

"Is that why you moved back in to the psycho house?" Finn asked, pretty loudly, in Blaine's opinion. Blaine turned his head to look at Finn and nod slowly.

"That was rude," Kurt stated.

Finn shrugged. "It's not like we weren't all thinking it."

"Maybe. But not in so many words, Finn-"

"It's the house I grew up in." Blaine interrupted Burt, which was rude, but he had to say something to make Finn understand. "I've lived there my whole life."

Blaine thought he did a pretty good job explaining, but Finn only looked angry. "Dude, it's also the house your parents were murdered in. I would leave ASAP, if I were you."

"But you're not."

"Same difference."

Blaine felt white-hot anger growing inside him. He didn't know why Finn's words, out of anyone's, were getting to him. "You don't understand." He tried to keep his voice calm. "It's all I have."

"But that psycho house-"

"Is that what people are calling it now?" Blaine's voice was getting more and more irate. "Because I've heard a lot worse."

"I'm sure you have, because everyone knows how creepy _you _are."

"Finn-"

"Because your parents were awful, weren't they? I bet you _loved _it when they were killed, didn't you?" Everyone's eyes widened. Blaine's in fear, everyone else's in anger. Finn even looked a little sorry. Blaine wasn't so mad anymore. He just wanted to leave.

"Thanks for the meal," he said as he got up, his voice so small. He didn't even put his dish in the sink before he left. How rude of him.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt ran after him, leaving his parents to deal with Finn.

"Where the hell did you hear all this stuff, boy?" Burt growled.

"School," Finn said, his glare dying down. "If you heard half the stuff I heard, you wouldn't be letting him step anywhere near this house."

"Yes, I would. Because they're rumors, Finn, stop being so naïve! You can't believe all the things you hear from your friends! This is exactly what I told you not to do!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

Kurt didn't hear anymore because he slammed the front door behind him. "Blaine, wait!"

Blaine turned to face him, "It's okay, Kurt. I get that more than you think. It doesn't matter, I'll see you later."

Kurt didn't have time to catch up; Blaine was gone before he could count to four.

* * *

_Finn took his hand hesitantly, as if worried Blaine would attack him. Or beat him with a hammer. Which was just silly; why would Blaine beat Finn with a hammer? Who does that?_

__**I'm Sorry, i'm really proud of that line.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. The Tour

**A/N: You guys better be happy about how these last few are all over a thousand words, because I wasn't planning on doing that. :D**

**Sorry this one took so long. I kinda had a brain fart. But now I'm back on track! You all have NO idea how happy I am.**

**Also, just a little warning, the rating might change to M in future chapters. So if you're not ok with reading rated M stories, I'll put warnings beforehand.**

* * *

**The Tour**

"You should come to sectionals," Kurt stated suddenly from his side of the couch. Blaine nearly spit out his water, swallowing it wrong and ended up in a coughing fit. Kurt patted his back lightly.

"What?" Blaine sputtered, catching his breath.

"You should come see my glee club perform at our sectionals," Kurt repeated.

It had been nearly two weeks since dinner with the Hummels, and Kurt still felt awful, Blaine could tell. But it wasn't his fault. He got stuff like that too much to care anymore.

But what Finn said…it scared him.

For some reason, but to Blaine's enjoyment, Kurt still came over to talk to him when he wasn't in school or glee or with his new friends.

Blaine shifted his legs off the couch and moved to get up, his face indifferent. "Um…I don't think that's the best idea."

Kurt's eyebrows lifted. "Why?"

"I don't want to ruin your night." Blaine hugged himself tightly from where he was standing.

"How would you ruin my night, Blaine?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Because I…everywhere I go people treat me like a freak or a monster. They always look at me like I'm scum." He shrugged, "I guess I deserve it somehow."

Kurt looked too surprised to reply.

"I thought you knew this already." The twenty year old tightened his hold on himself.

"I didn't think it was that awful, Blaine. Not enough to make you think you deserve something like that."

Now Blaine was tearing up. "But Kurt, you don't understand. Finn was-"

He stopped himself. How could he explain something like this? He didn't even know Kurt very well.

Kurt stood and placed his hand on the older boy's shoulder. "'Finn' what?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll think about sectionals, okay?" Kurt new that was as good as he would get for now. "I need another pencil. They're in my room, I'll-"

"I'll get it," Kurt offered.

Blaine put up his hand. "No, I-"

"I need to go to the bathroom, anyway. It's okay, really. I'll get it." Blaine slowly lowered his hand and allowed Kurt to move passed him, watching him walk up the stairs. Did he even know where he was going? Blaine shouldn't have let him go up there. He prayed Kurt wouldn't walk in to somewhere he shouldn't.

Ten minutes passed. Kurt still hadn't returned.

Blaine got up to see if he was okay. He checked his room, no one. He checked the bathroom. Door open and light off. Blaine called out as a final attempt, no answer.

Blaine was so close to panicking. Kurt did that a lot. Make him panic.

He guardedly checked his parent's room. Nothing. Good.

The only room left was Cooper's.

Blaine walked in haltingly, and breathed in apprehensively when he found Kurt looking at Cooper's old bulletin board that he hadn't used since he was in high school.

"I haven't been in this room in years," Blaine spoke from the doorway. Kurt turned, his expression surprised at first, then apologetic. "I used to sneak in here at night after he moved to college. I didn't like my room, and I never saw my parents during the day. Cooper was…really all I had." Blaine sat on the bed. It felt right. "Until he left, at least."

Kurt breathed in deeply, trying to think of something so say, but couldn't, so he settled for sitting next to Blaine on the bed.

"Everyone thought he was on drugs or something. But he wasn't. I…I was there." Kurt's eyes widened. "No, not when he killed them! I didn't witness it…b-but I witnessed _him_…I saw him before…" Blaine stopped. He would start sobbing if he didn't.

Kurt looked like his heart was being torn bit by bit, scraping away and falling to the tips of his toes. He looked like he wanted to cry. Why does Blaine always manage to upset someone?

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" He was getting better at changing the subject.

Kurt nodded, too intrigued not to, and followed Blaine down the hall. "This is my room."

Kurt looked inside. The room was exceptionally clean for a twenty year old boy. The books were in place, the bed was made, no food or clothes on the floor. Blaine kept everything crisp and neat.

They moved on to the next room. Blaine's parent's room.

The sheets on the bed were removed, and the mattress was flipped.

_To hide the bloodstains_, Kurt thought.

The curtains and floor were well vacuumed; the closet and drawers were cleaned out. There was nothing left of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson except for the stains of red on the bottom of the comforter.

"I'm sure you know I found them." His voice was so quiet.

"Yes."

"Probably one of the only accurate rumors I've heard. But…I only found my mama. I didn't bother looking for my dad because I already knew."

Kurt's eyes swam with tears. "That's horrible, Blaine. I can't imagine…I wish I could say I know how you feel."

Blaine didn't answer. They stood there for a few minutes, taking in the sad atmosphere.

Blaine eventually cocked his head toward the door, "I want to show you something else." He grabbed Kurt's hand without thinking. "Come on."

Blaine leads him to the end of the second hall where a flight of stairs leads up to a third floor. As they ascended the stairs, Kurt saw that there was no floor, but a door on the ceiling.

The roof. Why the roof?

Blaine lifts the door over his head and leads Kurt to the top. Kurt doesn't notice anything spectacular about it, until he turns, and sees a large, comforted bench covered in sheet music and beside it a classic acoustic guitar, scratched and worn from years of use.

Blaine sits down on the bench, and pats the space beside him. Kurt sits.

"This is my favorite place in the house," Blaine shares, swallowing hard. "I'm away from everything while still being home. This is where I was when you first heard me."

Kurt smiles, remembering when he first heard Blaine's wonderful playing, and when he heard him crying afterward. Kurt wondered how weird this must've been for Blaine – showing Kurt his family's bedrooms. Yet he offered to show him anyway, because Blaine wanted Kurt to know him. Know the _real _him. Kurt smiled when he realized Blaine's probably never brought anyone else up here before, and how he was getting to know Blaine bit by bit. There may be holes in his story, but Kurt wasn't worried about finding out the truth. Blaine wasn't his brother, or his past.

"Will you play me something?" He wanted to hear Blaine's wonderful voice again.

Blaine looked like he was about to say no, and yet he nodded, and grabbed the neck of the instrument.

He started to play.

* * *

**Please review to tell me how much you like it! Or hate it, whatever floats your boat.**

**I'm also going to take prompts after this is finished. So start thinking of ideas!**


	10. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

Kurt needed tutoring.

Blaine noticed first how Kurt was having extra trouble in history. Kurt mentioned how his old school wasn't at all challenging and he was a straight A student. But here, school was fortunately very different, but he wasn't used to it being so challenging.

Blaine was very good in history.

So he offered to tutor. That's how he found himself back on the Hummel's doorstep for the first time since the dinner fiasco. Blaine was still embarrassed about that.

Burt answered the door, giving Blaine a wide smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, Blaine, good to see you." Blaine quite liked Burt, even though he may or may not have been scared of him the first time he met him.

"I'm good, thank you." Blaine replied in his polite, always polite, voice. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's in his room." Burt gestured to the stairs, Blaine headed for them. "Door open, please."

He was so glad he was already half way up the steps so Burt wouldn't see his blush.

He found Kurt's room quickly, thankfully with no awkward confrontations with Finn. Kurt was on the floor, lying on his side. Of all things, he was reading Harry Potter. He looked incredibly attractive in his sweatpants and white t-shirt. Blaine noticed some of his hip was showing from his shirt all ridden up – he's never seen him in something so casual.

"My favorite book," Blaine said, Kurt raised his eyes from the pages and smiled at the older boy.

"I'm giving it a try," Kurt said, putting the book off to the side. "So, have you thought about it?"

Blaine took a seat on the floor opposite Kurt. "What?"

"It's been a week."

Blaine shook his head. "The answer is no, for now."

"Whyyyy?" Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled softly. "I might change my mind. It takes me a while to decide these things, Kurt."

"You're frustrating." Kurt sounded cute when he pouted.

"And you're not gonna get any better at history if you keep whining. So sit up."

Kurt obeyed and opened his book to start on the chapter he was having most trouble in.

They studied for nearly two hours with Blaine doing most of the talking, until he quizzed Kurt on the section. Sometimes Kurt would zone out and just stare at Blaine. But he didn't really mind Kurt's staring like he would with most people. Kurt looked at him differently. He stared at him like…like…Blaine didn't know how to place the way he stared.

Blaine never noticed Kurt's eyes were blue before.

Blaine cut off mid-sentence. Kurt was licking his lip. He was licking his lip with his hair rumpled and shirt showing some of his stomach-

Kurt noticed he was staring back and smiled widely.

Blaine's eyes darted back to the textbook, his cheeks betraying him when they colored a dark pink.

"Okay, quiz time," Blaine said. Kurt was moving. He was moving closer. "What was the main way to travel long distances in the nineteenth century?"

"Canals." Kurt moved to lie next to the college student, his face just about two inches away from his.

"And what was the consequence of prohibition?"

"Organized crime."

"And how was the economy affected in the 1970s?" Blaine's voice cracked twice.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. He moved the book out of Blaine's lap, Blaine didn't move. "Can you look at me?"

Blaine refused to move his head. He couldn't, he was paralyzed. He couldn't remember the last time someone was so close to him.

"Blaine?" He didn't shake a muscle. "What do you think of me?"

"You're my best friend," Blaine replied, his voice surprisingly choked up. "I-I mean, I like you, you're really nice."

Kurt looked concerned suddenly when he heard Blaine's tone. "Are you okay?" he asked, and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine flinched back and stood up quickly, scaring Kurt in the process. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He moved his hands to his hair, pulling it harshly. "I-I can't do this, K-Kurt! You've been so kind to me and you listen to me and you haven't-"

"Blaine, please calm down." He took a step towards Blaine, who moved until his back was against Kurt's door. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I swear."

"You weren't…I liked you being close to me." Blaine pulled his hands away from his hair to hug himself tightly. "I just, I know we've only known each other for a couple months, but I already feel like you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had."

Kurt smiled softly. "Even when you were at Dalton?"

Blaine sighed deeply. "I didn't talk to anyone there, really." He moved to sit down, his back against Kurt's bed. "I'm sorry I'm always doing this."

Kurt sat beside him, making sure their arms weren't touching. "Doing what?"

"Freaking out."

"I think you're just shy." Kurt gave him a warm smile, and Blaine just had to smile back, teeth and all. No one ever blames his freak outs on _shyness _before. It felt like a compliment.

"Besides, I live with Finn, I'm used to freak outs." Blaine laughed. Not chuckled, or snickered, but laughed, his mouth open.

_He's too cute, _Kurt thought.

"Another accomplishment," Kurt whispered.

"Huh?" Blaine asked.

"I made you laugh." Kurt smiled as Blaine's own grew.

He nodded and agreed. "You make me laugh. It feels good."

"I'm glad," Kurt said softly. Why were they suddenly _much _closer than they were two seconds ago? Why could he feel Blaine's warm breath on his cheeks?

Why were Blaine's lips suddenly on his?

It felt so right it was almost wrong.

Blaine pulled back, his eyes not unlike an owl's.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"I didn't even know you were gay," Kurt acknowledged.

"I thought I made it obvious."

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "You made _nothing _obvious. You're the most subtle person in Michigan." Blaine laughed again, and leaned over to give another chaste kiss.

"Okay," the college student said said.

"Okay, what?"

"I'll go to Sectionals."

Kurt grinned victoriously. "Yay!" They kissed again. Blaine liked the feeling of his soft lips.

They felt nice, soft-

-and real.

* * *

**Sorry this is kinda rushed and it took so long. Please review!**


	11. The Chains

**Hello again! I'm sorry this took me so long. I was on a bit of a hiatus since my power went out during sandy and just got it back on Thursday night. But I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**I was planning on posting this two days ago. But a wire got knocked down in my backyard so we are without internet and cable. I'm currently posting this at a friends house. I hope your happy!**

* * *

**The Chains**

Kurt was smiling.

Oh, who was he fooling? Kurt was fucking _beaming_.

Kurt didn't plan to kiss Blaine – he just wanted to flirt a bit to see if he was gay, but when Blaine started freaking out, Kurt had worried he'd overstepped.

But instead, Blaine called him his best friend within two months of knowing each other.

And _Blaine _kissed _Kurt_.

Kurt never thought a guy like Blaine – hot, built, a college student – despite his faults, would want someone like him. Kurt never even _dreamed _about something like that happening back in Ohio.

Two weeks after their kiss, Kurt found himself on top of the college student on his living room couch, kissing him lazily.

Blaine hummed and closed his eyes, letting Kurt kiss him but hardly responding because he was finally relaxed and felt so refreshed.

Kurt pulled away after a while, licking his lips. "How was school?" He asked and rested his elbows against Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled and opened his eyes. "Uneventful."

The younger boy bit his lip. "That's what you said yesterday."

Blaine shrugged and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. When they first started this, Blaine wasn't that affectionate, but after a few days he became more and more comfortable around Kurt, and became what Kurt liked to describe him as 'cuddly-puppy.' Even though Blaine grimaced every time he called him that, Kurt knew he secretly loved the name.

"It's true," Blaine mumbled and shut his eyes again.

"Well…school was very eventful for me." Blaine's tired smile encouraged Kurt to continue. "I had glee, and a math test, and I told my friends you're coming to sectionals."

Blaine's eyes snapped open, looking panicked. "What did they say?"

"They said they were surprised. They didn't even know you're my neighbor, but they want to meet you."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"A good way."

"…Okay."

Silence filled the room like water fills a glass.

"Did you, um…tell your dad about-about us?" Blaine asked, clearly trying to hold back his fear of the answer.

"No," Kurt replied. "I don't know if there's anything to tell him yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not my boyfriend, are you? Because if I tell him we kissed, he'll just get confused and ask questions I can't answer."

Blaine doesn't answer.

"_Are_ you my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, so confused. Does Blaine want that?

"…I don't really know how to be someone's boyfriend."

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"I've…slept with willing people who don't know me. But that's it." Blaine almost looked ashamed.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "But you like me, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then that's all it takes. You don't have to prove anything to me. You like me, I like you. That's all we need. Unless you don't _want _to be my boyfriend."

"No! No, I-I do."

"Good."

Kurt kisses him again.

* * *

The night of sectionals, Blaine was shaking in his shoes, and his palms were so wet he could barely hold on to his steering wheel.

As he pulled up to East Kentwood High, he noticed so many cars were already in the parking lot. Blaine couldn't handle so many people. Maybe he could find a nice, quiet spot in the back. But no, he couldn't, Mr. Hummel was saving him a seat.

Shit.

He parked and stepped out of his car, keeping his head low.

He could feel the eyes of students, teachers, and parents clawing at his back, _staring _at him, hearing their mumbled whispers to their friends.

"Is that him?"

"That's the brother?"

"Yeah I heard he was there."

"He _watched _his parents die? He didn't try to stop his brother?"

_He didn't try to stop his brother._

Blaine speed-walked to the school's entrance, simultaneously keeping his head low and trying not to bump into anyone. Unfortunately, the universe never let him be so lucky, and he knocked right onto someone's back. A tall someone.

"Blainey!" The tall someone said. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Blaine blinked up at the man in relief. "Hey, Skylar." He grinned at his brother's old friend and shook his hand. "Is your brother performing tonight?"

"Yeah," Skylar enthused. "So, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my neighbor. He goes here."

Skylar waited, trying to get Blaine to talk more, but when he didn't, he spoke in a quiet voice, "How are you, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed thickly, "People still have nothing better to talk about, but I'm fine, I guess. I like college."

"I heard you moved back in."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the almost reprimanding tone. "Yes. I want to sell it so I'm fixing it up."

"Are you sure that's healthy? Cooper wouldn't-"

"Stop right there," Blaine growled. "Thanks for the concern, but I have to go inside to find my seat."

"Blaine, wait-"

"Don't need your pity."

Of course. Why couldn't he have a normal conversation with someone for once? Why couldn't someone talk to him without _mentioning _what happened? But that wasn't possible, was it? Especially with _Cooper's _friends.

When he stepped inside the large auditorium he immediately spotted a tall, bald, burly man next to an even taller high school student.

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine called; Burt turned and smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Come on over, Blaine. And how many times do I have to say it's Burt, kid?" Mr. Hummel asked when Blaine was next to him.

"I don't remember you ever telling me that, sir."

"Well I'm telling you now."

Blaine grinned softly.

"Hey, dude."

_Finn just said hi to me._

Blaine eyebrows nearly reached his hairline when he returned the greeting.

"Kurt wants you to go to the choir room before he performs," Finn said. "I'll show you where it is."

Blaine smiled in response, glad Finn was starting to act kind towards him, despite calling him creepy the last time they met. He followed Finn out of the auditorium and into a classroom where a bunch of teenage boys and girls were dressed to perform.

Finn left right after to get to his seat, and Blaine was left awkwardly standing by the door, trying to look for Kurt without actually looking for Kurt. Until a girl with thick black hair who only had half of her makeup done spotted him, and her green eyes widened in recognition.

"Kurt!" She yelled, Blaine jumped at her loud voice. "Your friend is here." She sounded quite scared.

Kurt emerged from the group, looking at Blaine happily.

"Hi!" he said excitedly, and jumped forward to grab Blaine's hand. "I'm glad you came."

Blaine squeezed back, feeling comforted. "Me too, I think.

Kurt turned to his friends. "Everyone, this is Blaine, though I'm sure you already know who he is."

Silence rang around the room for a few seconds. Just a few moments for everyone to just _stare _at Blaine.

Blaine almost shrunk back at their lingering gazes when a girl, maybe a junior, with dark brown hair walked up to him. "My name's Jessica. It's nice to meet you."

Soon enough, the rest of Kurt's teammates walked up to introduce themselves, leaving Blaine feeling much more welcome than he did the first time he walked in.

Eventually Blaine had to go back to his seat, but before he left he gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek, surprising both his _boyfriend _and the rest of the room.

Their performance was amazing. Kurt had a solo unbeknownst to Blaine, and his voice was absolutely gorgeous. Blaine wasn't surprised when their group was jumping up and down in victory with the first place trophy in their hands.

When Kurt met up with his family, Blaine gave him the biggest hug he'd ever given anyone, loving how Kurt hugged him just as tight.

But, like Blaine had mentioned before, the universe didn't like him enough to keep him happy for more than an hour.

A member from Kurt's team, Blaine recognized him as Matt, was running towards him, looking quite panicked.

"Dude," he panted, "do you own that red station wagon? Parked right up in the front?"

What happened? "Yes?"

"These guys are completely trashing it! They-"

Blaine didn't stick around to hear the rest.

He rushed out of the building, pushing people out of his way to get to his car.

There they were, holding bats and hammers, destroying his windows and doors and roof, the only car he had, his only way of transportation.

Blaine ran across the parking lot, adrenaline pumping through his veins when he noticed who was standing on top of his car, beating it down. It was his old middle school tormentor – Eric Walsh – who beat him up in eighth grade. Of course it was him, who else wouldn't have grown up in seven years?

He reached his car and pushed through the crowd of high schoolers surrounding it, cheering for them to keep bashing the automobile. He swung his arm up and, without even a second thought, caught Eric's leg and pulled it down, making Eric drop to the ground. The crowd screamed at his 'horrible' act.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" Blaine shouted. He was seething, so tired of everything. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Why couldn't they _stop staring_?

Eric pushed Blaine off him and got to his feet, an air of superiority around him as the crowd cheered him on. "I could ask you the same question! I came here to see my little sister perform, but instead I seem_ you _here trying to ruin everyone's evening! I had to teach you a lesson. Like I used to, remember, Blaine?"

Blaine did remember. He remembered Eric outside his house when the police were taking him away, laughing at his dead family. Blaine couldn't handle the memory.

He couldn't handle anything anymore.

The first punch came with shocked silence; the second punch was followed by Eric slamming back to the asphalt, along with the rest of his friends attacking Blaine all at once.

Blaine went crazy, punching and kicking as many of them as he could reach. But he was too slow, and there were too many of them. Someone jumped on his back, and Blaine collapsed to the ground, completely helpless.

People were shouting again, cheering them to finish off the crazy kid who helped his brother kill his parents. No one would help him. No one wanted to help him.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Kurt.

Kurt would help him.

No, Kurt couldn't get hurt. Blaine wouldn't allow it.

Before he was too weak to move from the gang's continuous hits, he saw Eric aiming for a punch to his chest, and grabbed his arm before it reached his skin, and twisted with all his might.

A popping sound and earth shattering screams was all anyone heard next.

The group backed off enough for Blaine to stand up and lean against his car, backing away from the screaming boy.

There they were. Their eyes all staring at him in horror, just like they've always looked at him. Kurt was among them, covering his mouth with his hand, staring in shock.

He ran.

* * *

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt tried to rush after him, but too many people in the crowd were panicking, and Blaine was already gone.

His dad was there too, watching the chaos unfold. Everyone was trying to help the guy who totaled Blaine's car. No one seemed to notice the absence of Blaine.

"Dad," Kurt shook his father's shoulder to get his attention, "You have to find the sheriff. He's around here somewhere. Tell him what happened, and that it was self-defense, okay?"

Burt nodded quickly, still a bit in shock from what he just witnessed. "Of course. The sheriff knows Blaine wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. He likes Blaine. But where are you going?"

"He probably ran home. I need to see if he's okay."

Kurt stepped into his car and started driving toward Blaine's house, hoping beyond hope he was alright.

* * *

By the time he pulled up to Blaine's driveway, most of the lights in the house were already on.

_How did he get here before me? _Kurt wondered. The thought soon sprinted out of his mind when he heard a blaring crash coming from inside.

He slammed the front door open. "Blaine?" he called. No answer. Another crash.

Kurt turned to where he thought was the source of the noise, turning towards the door leading to the basement. Kurt's never been down there before, Blaine's never shown him. He opened the door and walked down the steps. He found nothing except an old washing machine and pipes.

But soon enough, something caught his eye: a small handle, shining under an old rug next to the washing machine. He pushed the rug away to find a cellar door. He pulled on the handle, thinking himself lucky it wasn't locked, facing him with more stairs. They lead him to a long hallway, and to another door that was slightly ajar.

He opened the door, his eyes widening in fear.

A room, with no sign of human contact in years, had nothing but two single beds, with chains attached to their posts.

Kurt's eyes couldn't, _wouldn't _register what he was seeing.

"What are you doing here!" A voice shouted. Apparently, neither could Blaine's.

* * *

**This was longer than I anticipated. I'm not very confidant about this chapter. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. If you felt like it jumped around too much, please tell me. **

**Please review! Danke!**


	12. The Breakdown

**Well, it's been a while. I hope you all are excited about this new chapter! I know I am, even if I think it's quite rushed. **

**Also, there are some references to REALLY intense religious things happening. It's really old school, and I don't even know if half of it's true. So please don't think I'm trying to personally offend anyone! Thnx :)**

**Warning: mentions of abuse.**

* * *

**The Breakdown**

"Blaine!" Kurt spun around to face the shout. Blaine looked livid, and so incredibly _nasty _seeing Kurt in the room. Kurt's never seen such a furious expression.

"What. Are you _doing down here_?" Blaine shrieked again. Now he looked terrified, and so scared at what Kurt's reaction would be to seeing such a room. "Kurt, you-you can't be down here!" Kurt's eyes widened in bewilderment as Blaine's voice cracked.

"I heard a crash, I…Blaine, what is this place? What's going on?"

Blaine's expression morphed back to angry territory, his eyes precarious and unwilling to trust.

Kurt moved to step closer to Blaine, but Blaine moved a step backward. Were they really back to this? This endless dance of obstinate movement and cowering conversation? No. Kurt refused to go back to that. Blaine _finally _trusted him enough to at least talk to him. Kurt won't lose that.

"Blaine, take a breath, okay?" Kurt tried to make his expression natural, a look Blaine knew and remembered he liked. "You're alright. You're fine. I'm right here."

"You're right here?" Blaine screamed. "How can you be here, Kurt? How could you do this? I never wanted anyone to find out! _Especially _you! How could you do this? How could you!"

The truculent vibe of Blaine's words continued to confuse Kurt. "Blaine, I…I don't even know what's _going on_."

Blaine made a noise as if he were in pain and collapsed to his knees when Kurt finished his sentence, almost in a form of relief, as if Kurt could not have reassured him more about not knowing something.

Kurt was so damn confused. What was happening? Was Blaine losing his mind? Was it already lost like everyone thought? No, it couldn't be. Kurt would never believe that, no matter how psychotic the situation was.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, still on the ground, "I wish…I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything. But I-I can't. You'll hate me – You'll throw me out of your life, you'll never want anything to do with me, I…" Blaine whimpered loudly, not unlike a small dog, and tears were so close to spilling over his lashes.

Kurt's confusion deepened. What could Blaine have done to make him think Kurt would hate him so badly? Unless… "Did you kill your parents?" Kurt asked apprehensively, barely get the words past his teeth.

The tears overflowed down the older boy's face before he could stop them. "N-No, but i-it feels like I did." Blaine looked like he could hardly _breathe,_ he was almost hyperventilating. "I _hated _them. Everyone hated them. They were probably the cruelest people in town. And so damn religious. I couldn't-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, his voice the gentlest of all gentle voices. "Why don't we go upstairs? Talk on the couch?"

Blaine nodded so fast Kurt was surprised his head didn't bounce off his shoulders. He helped him to his feet, and they walked back up to the living room. Kurt tried not to walk faster than was considered necessary. He just really wanted to get out of that room.

…

"My parents were never happy people," Blaine began as soon as they were seated on the couch. "They were the kind of old-school religious types where smiles were only appropriate when you were by yourself, and behind closed doors. They grew up in Louisiana, and were just like their own folks. My dad hit us a lot, me and Cooper. But it wasn't that bad after we moved up here. But they were still cold and very outward about their dislike over anything 'unholy'. Like, I couldn't eat any meat, sugar, or basically anything besides vegetables and bread on Sundays.

"We moved here when I was about ten or so, and it was so different from the close-minded assholes in Louisiana, where I was born. This place really opened my eyes, especially when I was questioning my sexuality in seventh grade. I had a friend who somehow convinced me to tell my parents I was gay and…"

"It didn't go so well," Kurt guessed, and he could already see the heartbreak and true torture it was for Blaine to tell this story. Blaine's eyes were already swelling from unshed tears.

Blaine shook his head, his face distorting to a look of pure pain. "My father went ballistic and told me I was showing signs of the devil in me. He told me I needed to be cured immediately so… sssso he s-strapped m-me – strapped me to one-one of the beds…" he couldn't finish because he was overcome with thick, retched sobs.

It was the kind of dry-heave full, empty sobs that make you pass out or throw up. But Kurt knew not to try and make Blaine calm down. He needed this, needed to let everything he'd been holding in for seven years to escape.

"A-And-" he took a large gulp of air. "I c-couldn't get out of the chains for two years. My mom had to bring me food every day. One meal a day, that's all I g-got. I couldn't get out. I had nowhere to go and nothing to do except wait for my father to either come down and beat me or read passages from the bible over my head.

"Then my brother came home from college, and I could hear him from upstairs shouting 'where's Blaine', but he couldn't hear me shouting for him. B-but he found me down there after two days of looking, and tried to break me out but father was convinced Cooper was on the devil's side or something. His words not mine. And…And he s-strapped Coop-Cooper down too." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, probably to keep himself from falling over completely. "After two more weeks of the same routine, except now with a roommate, Coop-Cooper broke out and removed my chains. He told me the whole situation was c-c-_crazy_, but I was pppract-tically b-_brainwashed_. When Cooper went upstairs, the first thing I heard was screaming. And _hitting_…and nothing. So I went upstairs to find my family dead, both of them. I found my mama on the ground and I thought it was so terrible! I was a complete psycho by then that I thought my brother was the one at fault! And he got what he deserved by drowning in the lake or something. N-No funeral for him. No _anything _for him. _He _was the bad guy. _He _was the one who killed them, _he _was the murderer. But he was only protecting me. Only protecting me…"

Blaine could barely breathe he was sobbing and wailing so hard. Kurt couldn't speak. He could do nothing but hold the rest of Blaine together with all his might, and listen. Blaine needed someone to listen to him for once in his life. How could someone, especially parents, hurt this poor creature so deeply? Blaine was far too kind, too fragile, to live through these rumors, these whispers, this _life_ without someone to listen.

"A-And I just-," Blaine took another shaky breath as he continued. "I just don't know _what to do anymore_." He nearly yelled, his voice muffled by the fine cloth of Kurt's sweater.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered, tears dripping down his own cheeks. "You know I'll always be here, don't you?"

"But I don't want to stay here!" Blains lifted his head up to stare into Kurt's eyes. "I hate this house so much! I hate what it reminds me of, I _hate _the nightmares I get every single night! I _hate_ it here! _I hate it I hate it I hate it-"_

"Breathe!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine gasped in a gulp of air harshly and breathed in deeply, attempting to calm his still racing heart. "S-Sorry," he whispered oh-so softly, and buried his face back against Kurt's shoulder, still crying faintly.

"Shhh," Kurt cooed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle. "You don't have to stay here forever, honey. You can leave whenever you want, or sleep at my house when you're feeling too overwhelmed. You don't have to worry, Blaine. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll help you; my whole family will help you. I promise."

Blaine sniffed at Kurt's words, astonished at the boy's incredible kindness he continued to share since the day they met. Blaine was so grateful for Kurt, so grateful for everything.

"You're amazing," Blaine said. "I wish I met you seven years ago, or when I was living at Dalton."

"Oh, you were a senior when I was just some lame freshman. You wouldn't have payed any attention to me." Blaine laughed through his tears. Kurt had never been happier to see Blaine smile.

"It's impossible not to pay attention to someone as incredible as you," Blaine replied almost shyly, and then Kurt kissed him gently, making Blaine's body tingle with warmness, making Blaine feel how he was supposed to feel.

They fell asleep not a half hour later, still on the couch and tangle up in one another.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me if you liked it! And please tell me if you think the writing is bad or if I'm in desperate need of a beta...**


	13. The Sleeping

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! It's been nearly three weeks, and this chapter is so short! I feel so bad! **

**But anyway, this fic will start going back to the shorter chapters like I planned it to be. The drabbles will also sometimes jump around a lot, But there's still more to come! AND after this is done I'll be accepting prompts! For now, I'll start going back to my weekly updates. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Sleeping**

Kurt petted the smooth, angelic features of Blaine's face as he slept soundly on Kurt's chest. Blaine looked so relaxed, so calm, and Kurt's heart warmed at the sight. How could anyone hurt such a gentle, loving face? Kurt would never be able to think of a reason.

Blaine blinked his eyes awake to find Kurt petting his hair a while later. The action seemed odd to Blaine at first, but who was he to complain? It felt absolutely amazing.

"I'm not a puppy, you know," he whispered. Kurt started at the sound of Blaine's voice, but continued to softly stroke through the older boy's curly hair.

"I beg to differ. I can practically see your tail wagging from over here."

Blaine laughed into Kurt's shirt. "You're so weird."

"Do you feel a bit better?" Kurt asked.

Blaine contemplated the question. Though slightly corny when he thought about it, the ache in his chest wasn't so much a loud, angry roar anymore. But more of a soft buzzing noise. The feeling wasn't gone, but it wasn't completely present either. He felt drained, but…in a good way, after letting out all he's been holding in for so long.

"I feel okay, to put it simply," Blaine finally admitted. "I guess I would feel better if I knew whether I killed Eric last night or not."

"He's fine," Kurt assured. "My dad called me while you were sleeping. Eric isn't pressing charges because he's being fined for destroying your car."

This made Blaine frown. Sure, Blaine thought, Eric deserved to be fined for destroying his one form of transportation, but Blaine didn't deserve to go unpunished for breaking his arm, did he?

"I know what you're thinking, so stop." Kurt stopped his hand from rubbing Blaine's head. "It was self-defense, Blaine, and the police know that. There was enough witnesses' kind enough to tell the truth. You're fine."

"But his arm-"

"-Will be fine in six weeks."

Blaine sighed and decided not to dwell on something he clearly had no control over. Sure, he still felt very guilty about Eric's arm, and was shocked that enough people were willing to speak up for him. But there was nothing he could do.

And it was all in the past, right?

* * *

Blaine couldn't sleep in his own bed for the rest of the week, or the week after.

Instead, he slept in the Hummel's guest bedroom which Mr. Hummel was more than happy to let him sleep in after Kurt explained Blaine's predicament. Blaine was also more willing to sleep there once he found out Kurt's bedroom was right next to his.

He still had nightmares, though. Yet they weren't the ear-splitting-screaming kind of dreams anymore. Blaine figured it was because he didn't have the weight of his house pressing down on his heart while he slept. But the dreams were still terrifying at times, and somehow Kurt just knew when he's dreaming of something awful. Or he could hear his whimpers of fright through the wall. Either way, he goes into the guest room – no matter the hour – to see if Blaine's okay, and lies with him the rest of the night.

Soon, Blaine felt so welcome he started to have dinner with the Hummels' almost every night. He helped Carol cook, talked to Burt about football, and eventually became used to calling them by their first names like they kept telling him to.

Finn continued to act cold towards him, probably even more than he was before because he broke a guy's arm. Or maybe he just didn't like Blaine.

But still, while he's there, Blaine spent most of his time sleeping. He slept on the couch when he's watching TV with Kurt, sleeps in the guest room so late on weekends that Burt would have to come wake him up because his lunch was ready, and sometimes he even fell asleep during dinner when his attempts at trying to sleep in his own home didn't work out too well. Kurt silently thought it was pretty adorable when he heard Blaine's puppy snores from across the table. Eventually Blaine just stopped trying, and slept at the Hummels' every night.

After nearly three weeks of the same routine, Blaine couldn't remember the last nightmare he had, and it was all because of Kurt and his wonderful family. Blaine was so happy all the time that it got to the point where he considered going back to sleeping in his own home. But he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Kurt, and only Kurt.

As long as fate would let him.

* * *

**I know this is SOOOOO short. And went by quick. But there's more to come by next week! I swear! Please review!**


	14. The Date

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys **** I know this one took a lot longer than I wanted it to. School's kinda been taking over my life, and we went away for Christmas for the first time. But from now on I'm gonna go back to updating almost every week. I SWEAR. And if I don't, you have every right to send me hate reviews! I love you all! And I really am sorry. I've been in my school play and I'm kind of exhausted because we've had to stay every night this that week till 9. It really sucked.**

* * *

**The Date**

"So where are we going again?" Kurt asked for what seemed to be the twentieth time. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and smiled at the boy holding his hand.

"It's come to my attention that you've never completely explored these woods. Which, by the way, is completely stupid since it's literally your backyard," Blaine told Kurt as he ducked under a branch.

Kurt's eyebrows rose as he noticed apprehension shining in Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew Blaine hated these woods even more than he hated his home. Where was he taking Kurt that was so important?

They continued to walk until Blaine found a place with enough grass to sit around without getting Kurt's pants dirty. He remembered how precious Kurt's clothes were to him. He pulled Kurt down to sit beside him. Kurt paused, his hesitance making Blaine frown. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Blaine asked, his tentative tone resembling a small puppy. "We could go somewhere else, you know."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Kurt moved to sit down beside his boyfriend. "I mean, isn't this the lake where he…you know."

Blaine's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "Oh! Well yes, but that isn't why I brought you here. This place is special to me. When my parents yelled at me, or hit me, Cooper used to take me out here to calm me down before he moved to college. These woods remind me of him, sure, but in a good way. I wanted to share it with you."

For a moment, Kurt looked like he was going to cry, immediately causing Blaine to panic.

"O-Or we could go somewhere else! Or my house, or-"

Kurt pushed his finger against Blaine's mouth. "I love it. I'm so happy you're sharing something so personal with me."

"I want to share _everything _with you, Kurt. You're so special to me." Tears shined in the younger boy's eyes from Blaine's unexpected confession, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned over and kissed Blaine hard on the lips, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to push his tongue into Blaine's delicious mouth. They kissed for a long time after that, just breathing each other in, both unwilling to go any farther so soon.

"Kurt," Blaine tried to say against Kurt's lips, but could barely get their lips an inch apart before Kurt captured his mouth again. Finally, Blaine pushed back Kurt's shoulders, separating their mouths. "The food…the food is getting hot. I mean cold, I – we should eat."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's incoherency, feeling accomplished because _he _was the one who did that to him.

"You know, this was the opposite of where I expected our first date to be," Kurt stated as Blaine began taking the food out of the picnic basket.

"Well, did you really expect someplace public? I'm not exactly well-liked in this town, Kurt." Blaine handed Kurt his sandwich and took a bite of his own.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hate how you feel like you have to hide. Nothing that happened was your fault."

"I know you know that, but-"

"Do you know that?"

Blaine sighed heavily, "Sometimes I do. It's just hard sometimes, okay? And this whole town doesn't agree with you. They think I helped kill my family, and purposely broke an innocent man's arm."

Kurt angrily shoved his sandwich into his mouth. "He wasn't exactly 'innocent.'"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's odd chewing. "And you call me a puppy," he chuckled, making Kurt blush.

"You're changing the subject!"

Blaine huffed harshly, a pained look taking over his face. "That's because I'm tired of this subject, Kurt! I'm tired of talking about the same thing over and over again for the last few weeks. I'm okay. I promise."

"Please excuse me for not believing you." Kurt shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and lied down to face the trees. Blaine remained where he sat, staring at Kurt with a pained expression.

"What?" Kurt asked after a long moment of silence.

"Are you mad at me now? Because I can take you home if you want."

Kurt sat up and pushed himself beside Blaine so quickly Blaine barely had time to register the movement. "No, I don't want to go home. I'm sorry for bringing it up again; I just wish you would trust yourself a little more. You're so _good_, Blaine. And I really like you." Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck to bring his face closer to his own. "So what makes you think I would want to go home?"

Kurt never noticed how much Blaine's cheeks crinkled when he smiled. "Well, you got all pouty."

"I did _not_." Kurt's bottom lip stuck out, contradicting his words.

Blaine leaned his face impossibly closer, breathing in Kurt's wonderful, natural scent. "Yes," he whispered, and bit down gently on Kurt's bottom lip. "You did."

They moved to lie down on the moss-covered ground as their kissing progressed, leaving them hot yet content to simply kiss each other for hours.

From then on, Blaine loved going through the woods with Kurt, bad memories pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry this took me forever. But I at least love my new classes! YAY! **

**Next chapter, we get to see just how bad the town hates Blaine. **

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	15. The Public

**The Public**

He only wanted some sugar.

Well, he needed some sugar. How can one make cookies without sugar? Blaine didn't know. Though, if he only knew getting sugar would be such a complicated task, he would have ordered the product like he usually did his groceries.

Blaine wasn't welcome at supermarkets.

He could try to go to the local store where everyone else in town bought their food, but people would only stare at him, and follow him, and videotape him to show to their friends that the _monster _had finally emerged from the deep confines of his cave, or something. So that idea was out.

Blaine finally decided to head over to the Seven/Eleven that was only a few miles away from his house. There most likely wouldn't be anyone there since it was nearly passed eight on a Tuesday. At least, Blaine hoped there wouldn't be.

Stepping into the tiny store, Blaine noticed that luck was finally on his side, and only the cashier – who was too busy obnoxiously chewing her gum to acknowledge his existence – was there.

Blaine quickly ran between each aisle, searching for a big enough bag of sugar. It would make his night if he found some.

But even if luck was on his side, it was never there for long, was it? Blaine was so _naïve_ to think it ever was.

A cough sounded from behind him as he searched the shelf for his sugar. He turned quickly, hoping it wasn't the store's manager come to throw him out for 'disturbing the food'(which has happened before), only to find a woman in her mid-forties, staring at him with complete _disgust_. As if his mere presence was an abomination that her eyes couldn't stand to look at.

"Excuse _me_," she snarled, her voice matching her glare. "You're _in my way_."

Blaine was so surprised by her tone that he backed away a few feet, knocking into the products behind him. "I-I…I'm sorry." He whispered, quickly turning and speed walked away from the woman's piercing daggers.

And of course, Blaine's night only went downhill from there.

Before he could rush into the next aisle, he accidently bumped into a little girl no more than six years old. The girl gasped and jumped away from him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized quickly, touching the girl's arm to see if she was okay, but she only backed away farther.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed. "He touched me!"

The same woman who sneered at Blaine not a minute ago ran over to the girl. "What did you do?" She whirled around and pointed her finger in Blaine's face.

"I-I-"

"He touched my arm, mommy! Is he gonna break it?"

"You touched my baby? How dare you!"

Blaine was so shocked by the sudden turn of events he found himself speechless, unable to explain himself.

"If I _ever _see you put a hand on my daughter again –"

"Hey!"

The woman turned to see the gum-chewing cashier standing right behind her. "Stop the shouting, please. What's the problem?"

The woman turned back to Blaine with a grimace, pointing her manicured finger right in his face. "_This _boy here – this _freak_ – put his hand on my daughter."

The cashier stared at Blaine, analyzing his scared and small demeanor, and face of pure shock. She turned back to the snarling woman. "I'll take care of it, ma'am. Please get what you came for and pay for it up front."

The woman looked like she was going to protest, but quickly changed her mind and walked away with a huff, her daughter's hand in her own.

It took everything Blaine had not to cry in that moment.

"What're you looking for?" The cashier asked quietly. She wasn't screaming. It surprised Blaine.

"Sh-…sugar," he managed to croak out, while wrapping his arms around himself. The cashier nodded and went to the next aisle, grabbing a small bag and bringing it up to the front. Blaine followed behind, his eyes glued to the floor.

"That'll be $2.00, please."

Blaine paid as fast as his fingers would allow him, hoping to not encounter the tempestuous woman and her daughter.

He stumbled out the store's door, dashing to his car – windows still broken and roof still smashed – and drove away, his vision getting blurrier by the second.

Before he could calculate where he was going, he found himself passed his house and parked in front of the Hummels'. The doorway looking warm and inviting, something Blaine had been craving for a long time.

But he couldn't. He could _not _go up there and ruin their evening like he's ruined so many others. He wouldn't be able to bare Kurt's concerned gaze looking at him for another second. He's caused them so much stress, so much distress. He was overreacting, anyway. How could he be so selfish? So heartless and ridiculous to think they could ever be his friend's and _why was it so hard to breathe_?

_I should turn around. _

But he could never. The Hummels' were his family. They told him they were.

He shakily walked the smooth path leading up to the house, and knocked on the door, sugar still held in his quivering hand.

"Blaine?"

Burt. Burt opened the door. Burt was staring at him with more concern than Blaine's parents ever bothered to show him.

"I got your sugar," Blaine mumbled, and the tears finally broke free.

* * *

"Have I ever told you why we moved here?" Blaine removed his face from Kurt's shoulder, his cheeks tear-stained and red.

The question confused him. "You said you were bullied," Blaine replied, his voice sounding congested from crying for nearly an hour.

"Yes, horribly bullied. It was much worse after I came out. Last year I was voted prom queen and…that was the last straw. For me _and _my dad."

Blaine didn't say anything, so Kurt continued. "The week before we left for Michigan, one of the jocks, Dave Karofsky, confronted me in the boys locker room. He was so much bigger than me, and could have beaten me up without breaking a sweat. But instead…he kissed me, and told me I shouldn't leave because he 'wanted' me. And I was so shocked that I just stood there. He kissed me again, and reached for my shirt. That's when I pushed him away and ran out of there. I didn't realize I was sobbing until I got home."

Kurt could feel Blaine's heart race through the fabric of his shirt. "Kurt that's…that's-how can-"

"Shhh…." Kurt was quick to reassure. "Don't get yourself worked up again. I didn't tell you that to make you more upset. I only want you to know that I've been through hard times. Maybe not like yours, but my life isn't perfect. You can tell me anything, baby. I need you to know that. I may not be as old as you, but I have had a share of bad experiences. Don't shut me out because you think I can't handle it, okay?"

Blaine took his sleeve and ran it under his eyes and nose, smiling up at Kurt when he lightly rubbed the older man's shoulder in a comforting fashion. "It's not that I think you can't handle it, Kurt. I know how strong you are. It's just not something I like to talk about. I've shared so much about myself already, stuff I would never be comfortable enough to share with anyone else. But certain things like being _humiliated _in public, even with only one person watching, are just not worth repeating."

Kurt looked like he was about to protest, but Blaine held up his hand, needing to finish his thought. "It hurt, okay? Even though I know that's what people think of me, it still hurt to hear it outright. But I'm fine."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, forcing Blaine's eyes to look into his own. "You weren't _fine _when you were outside our front porch, Blaine."

"I'm-"

"Shush. I need you to talk to me, okay? Whether you think I need to hear it or not, you _need _to talk to me so I know if something is going on. You can't leave me guessing for over an hour while you sit and get lost in your own head. Okay?"

It was a bit blunt in Blaine's opinion, but he knew Kurt was right. He needed to get better at talking if he wanted their relationship to work.

"Okay," Blaine began. "Maybe I wasn't fine."

Kurt chuckled softly and took Blaine's hand, kissing it lightly. "I know. But you will be. Now, what do you say we make those cookies?"

"I would love that," Blaine said as he gave Kurt his first real smile of the night. "Where did you put the sugar?"

"The bag is right over there. I'll meet you downstairs."

Blaine grabbed the bag Kurt pointed to and pulled out the sugar. How could something so small create so much trouble? Blaine didn't understand. Much like everything else that's happened in his life so far.

Before he began to make his way downstairs, something on the bag of sugar caught his eye, confusing him enormously.

The label said the sugar was $5.00.

Blaine smiled for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I cannot be possibly sorrier than I am now. But I am so so so SO sorry. This was ready literally about 4 weeks ago, I just had to revise it. Apparently it can take me a month to revise shit. Please don't hate me!**

**I'm happy to inform you the next chapter is almost finished! You won't get it any sooner than next week, sadly. **

**I still feel incredibly bad.**


End file.
